Sui Generis
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: Situaciones únicas en su tipo. Cuarta y Última Parte: la narradora más intrusa, el Malfoy más clásico y el Ron menos esperado.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Volví con otra de mis ideas raras, solo que no sé si esta vez se sale de lo que considero raro para mí.**

**Es (o pretendo que sea) una serie de fics de un solo capítulo, pero que tienen algo en común: presentan a un personaje en una situación insólita. Caso 1: Ron. **

**En realidad, en otro que tengo planeado también aparece Ron, pero quién sabe en próximos. **

**Es un fic muy breve y no les tomará mucho leerlo.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

_**Sui Generis**_

**Variaciones interhumanas**

- ¿¿Justin Finch Fletchley? ¿¿Estás bromeando? ¡Pero si no se puede tener un gusto tan estropeado!- exclamó, rayando en la indignación, Ron. Avanzaron un poco más por el castillo en penumbras, mucho después del toque de queda, después de finalizada una reunión de prefectos.

- Pero si el pelo ondulado le queda muy bien… - Hermione se sonrojó de su propio comentario. Aunque la oscuridad del pasillo hacía imposible que Ron lo notará, el chico la miró de forma asesina.- ¡Además no te voy a permitir que hables así de…!-

- Pero si por una vez la comadreja tiene razón.-

Ambos amigos se giraron. Draco Malfoy los miraba con su habitual expresión de superioridad, apoyado sobre el muro de piedra.

- Largate, Dragoncito.- espetó con dureza Hermione.

Draco hizo como que no había oído el apodo que tanto despreciaba.

- Granger, Granger, no deberías tratarme así. Después de todo, solo te estoy… protegiendo de… malas influencias.-

- Ella no necesita que la protejas de malas influencias.- inconscientemente, Ron se ubicó junto a ella y le paso un brazo sobre el hombro. Las piernas de la chica temblaron.- Anda y busca a Crabbe y Goyle. O mejor no, quizás los encuentras besándose por ahí y los interrumpas… o quizás te pongas celoso.-

- Él no es el celoso aquí.- apuntó Hermione.

Ron le quitó bruscamente el brazo de encima y la miró de arriba abajo.

- ¡Pensé que estábamos del mismo lado!-

- No, no Weasley. Aquí solo hay un lado del que estar. O no.- acotó Draco.

- ¿Sigues aquí?- dijo con rabia el pelirrojo.- ¡Largate!-

- Y Granger y yo estamos del mismo.- continuó Malfoy, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del gryffindor.- Y toda Hogwarts, de hecho. Incluso el cararrajada Potter. Todos sabemos que eres tan cobarde como para no atreverte a decirle a Granger que te gusta. Menos tú, por supuesto.-

Ron se pusó más colorado que la túnica de Quidditch que llevaba puesta aún del entrenamiento de la tarde. Maldijo haber dejado la escoba en la escobera y no poder partírsela en la cabeza al rubio.

- Aunque quizás tengas razón… Granger, incluso tú eres demasiado para Weasley.- Hermione dio un paso hacia delante y buscó la varita en su túnica. Ron la tomó por la parte de atrás y la detuvo.

- Ya no tenemos trece años, Granger y no te tengo miedo. Pero tengo que admitir que al menos eres más valiente que tu comadreja, digo amigo.-

- No nos importa lo que digas.- Ron tomó a Hermione de la mano y tiró de ella para que comenzarán a caminar de nuevo.

- Veremos si no te importa mañana cuando todo el colegio sepa que te desafié a un duelo y no aceptaste.- replicó la maliciosa voz del slytheryn.

Ron detuvó los tres pasos que había dado. Esta vez fue Hermione la que tironeó de él para que siguiera caminando.

- No le des gusto, Ron.- suplicó en voz baja.

- Eso no es cierto.- dijo secamente el pelirrojo, apenas mirando por sobre su hombro.

- Lo es ahora. Te reto a un duelo. ¿Qué dices?- se escuchó la fría voz clara de Draco.

Ron se dio vuelta bruscamente. Hermione le soltó la mano y se le pusó delante.

- ¡No, Ron! ¡No lo…!-

Se detuvó en seco, por falta de aire, cuando las grandes y pecosas manos de Ron le tomaron la cara. Y el corazón se le detuvó por un minuto que contenía una eternidad al mismo tiempo que le latía más rápido que toda su vida y Ron la besaba.

Agradeció no haber caído de rodillas apenas Ron la soltó. Malfoy seguía mirándolos boquiabierto.

- Entonces, no vas a decir por ahí que rehúse, ¿no?- Ron lo miró con serenidad y se dio media vuelta, tomando de la mano a Hermione a la pasada. - ¿Y sabés qué? Mejor Finch- Fletchey para mi hermana que tú.-

Fin

Ahora que lo releí, hasta a mi me pareció raro.

Antes de que me abrumen con aclaraciones (o que yo se lo tenga que aclarar a alguien) Ya lo sé que en los libros no mencionan nunca que Ginny saliera con Justin. Y no me parece del tipo de chicos con los que Ginny saldría. Pero también me pareció que todo Hogwarts, incluyendo Ron, lo pensaría.

Respecto del título, ni yo tengo idea que quiere decir, pero no se me ocurría otro mejor para expresar la idea: como una discusión entre tres personajes (y para colmo Hermione, Ron y Draco) se iba armando y rearmando para demostrar como se "aliaban" alternativamente.

No, esto último tampoco lo entendí yo.

Mejor dejo de hacer estas cosas que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza.

Si no entendieron algo más, déjenme un Review.

Y si entendieron, también.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. El lado oscuro

**¡Hola!**

**Esta es la segunda parte de fics en situaciones estrafalarias. Solo que esta vez centrada en Hermione, creo que situación única en su tipo mismo dentro de este fic. **

**Es un oneshot muy cortito, así que no les tomará mucho tiempo leer y pueden dejarme su opinión.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

_**Sui Generis**_

**El lado oscuro**

No necesitaba luz para lo que iba a hacer.

Hermione tanteó a ciegas en la mochila y saco una botellita de plástico. Desenroscó de sobre la tapa una medida de plástico.

¡Mierda! ¡Ahora sí que necesitaba luz!

A ciegas llenó la medida tratando de que no rebalsara. No rebalsó. Quizás fuera más de la dosis recomendada, pero cuanto más tomará más rápido acabaría todo aquello.

- Ahora, el acto final.- dijo con tono melodramático.

Se alegró que no hubiera nadie para verla. Pero sabía que ni Ron ni Harry llegarían antes de que ella se lo hubiera tomado. Y además, no la buscarían ahí. Cuando notarán que ella no estaba (Si lo notaban) la buscarían en la biblioteca y en muchos otros lugares (Si la buscaban) Pero no ahí. No hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Acercó la medida a sus labios. Pero se detuvo con un estremecimiento. Bajo el pequeño vasito de plástico y se inmovilizo.

- Vamos, no será nada.- se prometió.- El sabor no te durará mucho en la boca.-

Pero se quedo allí, quieta contra la pared y sin animarse a beber el líquido. Rojísimo como la sangre, sabía ella de memoria por todas las veces que lo había visto sin atreverse a tomarlo, diciéndose que no valía la pena. "_Casi como Ron" _pensó la chica "_Viéndolo siempre como una idiota, sin atreverme a decirle nada y convenciéndome de que no vale la pena arruinar nuestra amistad."_

Recordó un juego que usaba de pequeña cada vez que tenía que tomar un remedio que le desagradaba. Lo jugaría por última vez.

- ¡Oh, mira a lo que me ha llevado este malhadado e imposible destino!- alzó la medida de plástico sobre su cabeza, cual Hamlet moderna.- ¡Quisiera yo arrancarme este dulce sentimiento del corazón para no sufrir más por ti! ¡Pero, sabes tú vida mía, que arrancarme tu recuerdo sería arrancarme la existencia!- Se llevó dramáticamente la otra mano al pecho, crispada en un puño.- ¡Mil veces prefiero una eternidad en los avernos reservados a los suicidas que una vida vacía en este tierra sin tu aliento!- Dejó caer la cabeza, abatida. Pero luego la alzó de nuevo y vociferó, agitando ambos brazos hacia arriba.- ¡Dios: él cree en ti y tiene fe por ambos! ¡Dame una señal de mi final!- Se detuvo un momento, extática, escuchando, esperando la respuesta celestial.- ¿Es acaso este mi destino?- se giró abruptamente, dándole la espalda a un imaginario público. Imposto tan bien la voz de desesperación que hasta ella misma sospecho que era verdadera congoja.- Entonces, que así sea: Hoy moriré. Y morirá mi corazón mortal. Porque el otro… el otro ya esta muerto… ¡Esperame! ¡_Mio amore! ¡Mio cuore_! ¡A tu salud, Ro…!-

- _¡Pazzesca! _¿Qué haces?- El cabello rojo fuego de Ron se materializo prácticamente de la nada. El chico la tomó por las muñecas e intentó inmovilizar los movimientos de ella.

- ¿Qué demonios haces tú? ¡Más _pazzesco _serás tú! ¿Sabes italiano? ¿Cómo? ¡No, no, no! ¡Eso no importa! ¿Me estuviste escuchando? ¿Cuánto oíste? ¿Sabes que las manchas de jarabe no se quitan? ¡Y esta era mi blusa favorita!-

- Espera un segundo… - Ron soltó sus muñecas, aliviado.- ¿Jarabe? ¿Jarabe?- la sacudió levemente, tomándolo por los hombros.

- Sí, para la tos. Hace dos semanas que tengo una tos tremenda, pero no quería tomarlo. Pensaba que se iría solo, un simple catarro.- explico Hermione, sin entender el motivo de tanta alarma por parte del ojiazul.

- ¿Solo eso?- Hermione asintió, incrédula, con la cabeza.- Me diste un susto tremendo.- suspiró el muchacho. -¿Te molestaría que te de un abrazo?- preguntó inconscientemente.

- No, pero tampoco tienes que… -

Ron la atrapo en un cálido abrazo y le besó la coronilla. Luego la soltó y le sonrió.

- ¿Por qué estabas haciendo tanto escándalo? No es propio de la madura y autosuficiente Hermione hacer tremendo escándalo por un jarabe antitusivo.-

- ¿Ah, no? Pruébalo y después dime.- La castaña le tendió la medida de plástico, donde quedaba un poco del líquido rojizo. Ron se encogió de hombros y se lo tomó.

- ¡Arg! ¡Es asqueroso!- Hermione le llenó el vasito de agua, con la varita y se lo hizo beber. Ese y otro, otro y otro. Pero el regusto mentolado no se le iba al Weasley de la boca.

- ¿Lo ves? Por eso estaba emulando una de las últimas escenas de Romeo y Julieta… Era un juego que usaba de pequeña… -

- ¿Qué hacías qué?- preguntó interesado el chico.

- ¿No conoces a Romeo y Julieta? ¿William Shakespeare? ¿Sabes italiano pero no conoces a Shakespeare?- se escandalizó la castaña.

- Perdón, no todos podemos ser la sección de literatura clásica.- replicó él con sarcasmo.

- Romeo y Julieta pertenecían a familias rivales. Se enamoraron y luego de muchos conflictos, por un mal entendido, Romeo se mata al creer muerta Julieta. Pero Julieta no esta muerta y cuando despierta y lo ve muerto, llora y se suicida. No dice exactamente lo que recite yo, pero es la idea.- Hermione cerró su mochila y se la echó al hombro.

- Eres muy buena actuando. Realmente. Casi me matas del susto.- Ron se pusó de pie y corrió el tapiz que dejaba paso al pasillo del quinto piso. Dejo pasar a Hermione delante de él. Ambos parpadearon ante la brillante luz. - ¿Pensaste que nadie te encontraría ahí?-

- Pensé que nadie me buscaría.- se encogió de hombros Hermione. Se trago la respectiva medida de jarabe e hizo un gesto de asco.

- Te lo mereces por haberme hecho probar esa cosa. - sentenció Ron. -Por tu culpa, ahora tengo un gusto asqueroso a mentol.-

Hermione lo miró a los brillantes ojos azules y sonrió. Ese día se estaba acordando mucho de _Romeo and Juliet. "- Ahora ha venido a mis labios el pecado que tenían los tuyos.- -¿De mis labios? Devolvedmelo, entonces.-" _

- ¿De qué te ríes?- Ron la miró de reojo.

- Solo me siento culpable por eso del jarabe… - se acercó más hacia la cara del pelirrojo. Saco una rana de chocolate del bolsillo y comenzó a comerla.- Tendría que hacer algo…- ella se empino en puntas de pie y, con la mano libre, atrapo una de las del pelirrojo. Ron trago saliva.- Esto es tan poco propio de mí… hija de una dentista… en fin, que la disfrutes… - soltó sorpresivamente las manos de Ron y siguió caminando.- Recuerda lavarte los dientes después de comerla.-

Ron tomó la rana de chocolate que ella le había dejado en la mano, la desenvolvió y se la puso en la boca toda de una vez. Por supuesto, no pensaba lavarse los dientes.

FIN

Bueno, es un fic cortisimo y no tan raro. Aunque todavía queda determinar cual es "el lado oscuro" en realidad el título venía a cuento porque al principio pretendía hacer creer que Hermione se suicidaría. Y lo peor, por Ron. ¿Se imaginan a Hermione matándose solo porque Ron no la quiera? La verdad, yo no. Pero también, por ejemplo, encontramos la faceta de actriz de Hermione y esta parte final en la que Ron casi se nos queda sin aire. Y, como ella misma dijo, haciendo cosas impropias de una hija de dentistas, dándole a alguien dulces antes de la cena.

Creo que esta va a ser el único fic centrado del todo en Hermione que entre en _Sui Generis_. Hay otra opción, pero también tira más para el lado de Ron.

Entonces, esperando que quien me dejo un Review en el oneshot anterior este leyendo ahora, se lo contesto.

**Amsp14: **La crítica especializada, je. Que bien que te haya causado gracia el fic, ya que siempre intento introducir humor y pocas veces me resulta. Muchas gracias por decir que te encanto… Y si esperemos que en las películas hagan poner a Tom Felton una cuarta parte de la cara de sorpresa que puso Draco en el oneshot anterior. ¡Muchas gracias por el Review! Y ya sabes lo que estoy esperando... No, no es un Review de este oneshot.

¡Ah, sí, se me olvidaba! ¿Ron sabe italiano? Bueno, es como se dice… licencia poética. Digamos que sabe unas palabrillas sueltas por allí, entre ellas, loca (_Pazzesca_)

Entonces… ¡Hasta el próximo oneshot!


	3. Ley del destino común

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, ya sé que me retrase mucho con continuar esto, pero es que llevó mucho tiempo escribiéndolo y siempre estaba descontenta con el resultado y bien… Finalmente admití que no hay nada más que hacer. Lo que salió al quinto intento es lo que público.**

**Esta es la tercera parte de mis fics "únicos en su tipo" Píenselo: ¿Cuántas veces verán a Ron defendiendo la pureza de sangre?**

**Muy pocas, supongo. Y seguramente ninguna por voluntad de Rowling. Aquí Ron es un poco viejo, ha visto algo del mundo, o ha vivido… Y ha decidido.**

**El problema es cuando quiere imponer su criterio.**

**¡Ay, ya los dejo con el fic!**

**One-shot, por supuesto. **

_**Sui Generis**_

**Ley de destino común**

- ¡Esto es increíble!-

El hombre arrojó la revista sobre el escritorio. La imagen de una mujer pelirroja, asustada por el golpe, se desplazó más cerca del marco de su fotografía, colocada debajo de un vidrio.

El hombre cerró los ojos azules y se paso los dedos, desesperado, en el cabello pelirrojo, con solo unas pocas canas y bastante abundante aún.

Un hombre un poco más joven, de unos sesenta años y cabello casi completamente blanco, lo miró sin comprender. Quizás el reproche era para él.

- No, José Luis.- el pelirrojo notó su turbación.- No es contigo. Es con este maldito incosciente…- golpeó con un dedo el papel. - ¡Como pudo hacerme algo así! – explicó, en un perfecto castellano adquirido en 30 años de exilio, aunque con marcado acento inglés.

- El joven Paris, señor, es muy joven aún y… -

- ¡Precisamente! ¡Es muy joven aún para hacer algo así! ¡Y muy viejo para que lo estés cubriendo como cuando faltaba a sus clases de francés!- el enojo lo hizo volver a su lengua materna, lo que no representaba un problema para el tal José Luis, ya que en 29 años de servicio había aprendido inglés.

- ¿Quiere un té de tilo?- sugirió también en inglés.

- Si, por favor.- la respuesta fue en castellano.

El hombre asintió levemente con la cabeza y atravesó el espacioso despacho, empujó la pesada puerta de roble y salió.

Ron se pusó de pie y se acercó a la puerta de cristal que estaba detrás de él. Del otro lado, había un pequeño y florido balcón. Los limpisimos cristales dejaban entrar el sol a cascadas. El hombre observó. Más allá, se extendía el Mar Mediterráneo, azulísimo con sus hermosas playas de arenas, donde se arremolinaban grandes cantidades de gente.

- Le hubiera encantado.- susurró.

Desde abajo le llegó una exclamación de sorpresa. Luego subió, como si de humo se tratará, una voz tremendamente conocida hablando enfáticamente en castellano.

- ¡Pepe Lui! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Sigues empeñado en esa soltería?-

- Usted sabe, joven, que ninguna mujer esta tan loca como para fijarse en este vejete.-

- Y tú sabes, José, que no deberías llamarme señor.-

Ron salió del cuarto y se acercó a la barandilla del piso alto.

- José Luis- llamó.- ¿Mi té de tilo?-

- Si, señor, en un momento.- respondió el hombre. Ron escuchó tintinear la porcelana de las tazas. Sin embargo, no volvió a su oficina: se quedo inmóvil en el entrepiso.

El recién llegado debía de haberlo presentido, porque habló más bajo, amparándose en el ruido de la vajilla.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi padre para que pida un tilo?-

- ¿Su visita ha tenido algún objetivo en especial, Paris?-

El muchacho se quedo callado.

- ¿Ya lo sabe?-

José Luis debió de haber dicho que sí, porque Paris suspiró.

- Que remedio. Maldita prensa amarillista.-

Ron no se quedó a escuchar el resto, entró de nuevo a su escritorio y se sentó a esperar.

Unos minutos después, entró Paris. Tenían los mismos ojos azules, las mismas pecas y el cabello igualmente pelirrojo, aunque el de su hijo era más indomable que él suyo. El muchacho también era de contextura más pequeña. Y, según él mismo reconocía, más testaduro.

- ¡Hola!- saludó despreocupadamente, como si se hubieran visto el día anterior, cuando hacia como cinco meses que no se veían.- ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Alguna novedad?-

- Dejame ver.- Ron tomó la revista y miró la tapa.- Revisemos la prensa. ¡Si, quizás esto te interese! _Afamado medimago neurólogo de St. Cecile, uno de los mejores hospitales de la Europa mágica, Paris Weasley se casa con bella e ignota bruja hija de muggles. _¿Pensabas decírmelo en algún momento? ¿Cuándo?-

- No sé, quizás esperaba que no notarás nunca que todos los veranos vendría con una mujer desconocida y algún par de niños seguramente. Simplemente te diría que los encontré en el aeropuerto y los invite a pasar las vacaciones conmigo.- dijo sarcásticamente Paris.

- Entonces yo les cedería una de los apartamentos de mi complejo vacacional y acostumbraría a mis nietos a que te llamen Paris en vez de papá y a mí, Ron en lugar de abuelo. Si, buen plan.- contestó con el mismo tono el hombre.

- ¡Iba a decírtelo precisamente ahora! ¡No sé de donde lo sacaron!- Paris tomó la revista y empezó a buscar dentro.- ¡Pero mira! ¡Hasta me dedicaron un par de fotos!- le mostró una.- ¿Verdad que Juliet es hermosa?-

Ron le quitó con brusquedad la revista de la mano y ni siquiera miró a su futura nuera, que saludaba lentamente desde la foto. Estuvo tentado de arrojar la publicación por la ventana, pero se conformó con enrollarla y blandirla ante las narices de su hijo.

- ¿¿Por qué me haces esto??- exclamó.

- Dejame adivinar: Te estoy matando.- rodó los ojos el muchacho.

- ¡No! ¡Te has arruinando la vida, Paris! ¡Hay tantas brujas de sangre totalmente mágica!-

Paris retrocedió un paso y miró de arriba abajo a su padre.

- No puedes estarme diciendo esto.- dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Nunca te oculte que me importaba que te relacionarás con gente de sangre mágica. Los muggles son buenos como socios en el trabajo, o como empleados o como ayudantes. Pero no son buenos como amigos ni para construir una relación amorosa estable. Digamos… Un matrimonio, por ejemplo.-

Paris retrocedió otro paso.

- No puedo creer que tú me estés diciendo esto ¡La mano derecha de Harry Potter, su mejor amigo, él que lo ayudo a vencer a Voldemort!-

Ron detuvo a mitad de la garganta la catarata de gritos y reproches y lo miró fijamente. Dejo caer la mano que sostenía la revista y él mismo en el sillón. Después se aferró la cabeza con abatimiento e incredulidad.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

- No sé, quizás después de vivir durante cinco años seis meses en Inglaterra y ver a todo el mundo quedarse con la boca abierta y preguntarme: "_¿Weasley? ¿Ron Weasley? ¿Ese Ron Weasley?" _cada vez que decía como me llamaba y quien era mi padre, nunca sospecharía nada.- El muchacho parecía muy enojado, cada vez más. _-_Yo no te conozco ¿Sabes? No sé quien eres. No sé lo que era de ti antes de que naciera. Solo sé que eres un hombre que me donó su ADN, que me crió con tutores muggles, me envió a clases de francés y me envió a Beauxbatons cuando tuve edad para aprender oficialmente magia.- Paris dio media vuelta, listo para marcharse.- Y alguien que me mintió siempre acerca de mi madre.-

Ron se puso bruscamente de pie. Las orejas se le habían vuelto coloradas.

- ¡Yo nunca te he mentido sobre tu madre!- gruñó.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!- lo enfrentó su hijo.- ¿Te crees con derecho de prohibirme casarme con alguien de sangre muggle? ¡Tú te casaste con alguien de sangre muggle!-

- Simplemente no lo harás.- dijo Ron.

- Desde que comencé a trabajar como medimago y vivo solo, creo que no necesito tu permiso.- contestó furioso Paris.

Ambos hombres se miraron.

- ¿No tomarás un consejo de tu padre, que te lo dice por tu bien? ¿Crees que es solo un capricho mío?-

- A ver… - simuló pensarlo Paris.- Sí. Reprocharme que este haciendo lo mismo que tu hiciste, cuando eras más joven que yo, creo que es capricho por tu parte.-

- Hice muchas locuras cuando era más joven que tú y no voy a permitir que las repitas. Es mi última palabra. No te casarás con esa… - Ron levantaba cada vez más la voz. Su presión, también.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Dilo! Sangre sucia ¿verdad?- Paris llameaba por los ojos.- ¡Por qué eso es lo que quieres decir! ¡Solo que con palabras más suaves, lo que lo hace aún peor!-

Ron se detuvo en seco y apretó las uñas contra las palmas de las manos, porque de no haberlo hecho habría golpeado a su propio hijo. "_Tranquilo, Ron." _Resonó una voz en su cabeza. Se sentó bruscamente en el sofá y se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos, para detener el torrente de sus pensamientos y tranquilizarse. "_Es solo un niño. Tu niño. ¿No le harías daño, cierto? Además, él es tan joven todavía… No sabe… No tiene idea… Cree que todo será ideal…"_

Paris miró en silencio a su padre. Lo veía más acusadoramente de lo que lo había mirado en treinta años; desde que a los cinco, a la muerte de su madre por un infarto, habían quedado los dos solos. Lo miraba con algo peligrosamente más cercano al odio que cuando lo había obligado a irse a vivir a España (y con la muerte de su madre tan fresca todavía); más todavía que cuando lo había enviado a clases de francés, infinitamente más molesto que cuando le había negado ir a Hogwarts (su sueño desde que podía recordar)

- Con o sin tu aprobación, voy a hacerlo. Allí tienes la tarjeta. Si quieres venir, genial. Estaré muy feliz. Si no, será tu decisión. Te esperaré cada día de nuestras vidas hasta que madures. Y ese día hablaremos.-

- ¿¿Madurar??- estalló repentinamente Ron, dejando perplejo a su hijo.- ¡No tienes una maldita idea de lo que significa esa palabra!- golpeó con fuerza su escritorio, en una parte afortunadamente libre de vidrio.- ¡Yo madure cuando tu madre me dejo solo contigo! ¡Tuve más de treinta años para madurar! ¡Y si aún no lo he conseguido, tengo otros setenta!-

- ¿Qué, ahora se supone que mamá tuvo la culpa de morirse?-

- ¡Así es, ella tuvo la culpa!- Paris no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. Abrió la puerta y dio un paso en el pasillo para largarse de una vez de esa casa.- ¡Y te diré cuando maduraras de una maldita vez! ¡Cuando la mujer a la que has amado más que a tu vida, cuando todos aquellos a los que has amado, te dejen solo por cincuenta años más! ¡Necesitándolos un poco cada día y doliéndote de sus muertes hasta que te llegue el turno a ti!-

París le echó una última mirada y cerró con brusquedad la puerta tras él.

Ron conocía perfectamente esa mirada.

_Me arriesgaré._

Pero no la había visto por primera vez en su hijo.

FIN

Ahora que lo leo después de mucho tiempo, es un poco depresivo y casi me da bronca la actitud de Ron.

Aunque, a decir verdad, ese era el objetivo.

En realidad, no lo dice con un verdadero sentimiento de superioridad. Ron le dice a París que no se relacione con muggles porque él lo hizo y salió lastimado. Todos aquellos a los que él quería, Hermione incluida, eran de sangre muggle o en parte y lo dejaron solo. No porque quisiera, como afirma en un momento de desesperación sobre Hermione, sino que porque al ser muggle viven menos que los magos. (Dumbledore era de sangre totalmente mágica y había sobrepasado los 150 años, es probable que a Ron le ocurra lo mismo. Yo calcule 130 años porque le quite por desgaste físico y emocional de la guerra contra Voldemort.) Así que París, al ser mitad muggle pero tener una línea mágica muy fuerte por parte de padre, puede llegar a los 110 años, poco más o menos, y es impensable que una muggle como Juliet llegue a esa edad.

¡Ja, es todo un padre Ron! Le dice cosas por su bien a su hijo, aún cuando, o precisamente por eso, él las hizo de joven. Y París, con algo de razón, se enoja. Bonita pintura costumbrista.

Y sí, se mudaron a España luego de la muerte de Hermione. De hecho, en esta versión final lo elimine, pero en anteriores se veía que no solo había Hermione, sino que Ron había hecho construir una bóveda familiar y había puesto los restos de sus hermanos, de Hermione y Harry. Excepto Bill, que estaría enterrado en Francia, donde Fleur aún estaría viva y tendría hijos en Beaxbutons. (De aquí sale la Dominique de "Orgullo y prejuicio") Incluso llegaba a citar una fuente "sagrada" para los magos que prohibía el casamiento entre magos y muggles.

Pero finalmente lo reduje, parece que nada más que para escribir más notas de autor.

Sí, Ron tiene un complejo vacacional bastante rendidor y no pregunten de donde saco el dinero.

Seguramente del mismo lugar que saco para construir la bóveda.

También pensé mostrar una escena de Hermione y París de bebé, entonces ella moriría mucho antes. Y era más conmovedora, pero la saque.

Ahora responderé los Reviews viejísimos del segundo capítulo, suponiendo que todavía haya alguien que vaya a leer las respuestas.

**Amsp14:** Sí, Hermione es capaz de demostrarte que sabe que tú en cualquier tema que venga a cuento. Es desesperante. (Aunque no sé si realmente el jarabe no sé quita) Sobre lo de Ron… mucha gente me ha dicho que es sexy cuando hablan en italiano. Será que por aquí hay muchos inmigrantes e hijos de inmigrantes italianos y entonces siempre encuentras a alguien que sepa un par de palabras sueltas al menos… Y sí, tenía algo que ver con tu fic. ¡Muchas gracias por el Review! Y que bien que te hayas decidido a hacer un RW/HG.

**CyllanSDT: **¡Otra argentina, hola! Sí, es una forma de homenaje a los capos de Sui Generis (Aunque no me gustan ni Charlie ni Nito, pero las canciones de esa época son hermosas para mí) Si, supongo que no daría ser escritora y escribir siempre lo mismo… ¡Pero a veces me paso! ¡Qué bien que te gusten las historias raras! ¡Mi especialidad! Y te diré algo… Nadie acertó nunca mejor con una descripción de mi mente que comparándola con el Río de la Plata… Turbia, peligrosa, con pozos que se forman de la mano, se repliega o crece… Muy buena descripción, aunque cuando hay sudestada… ¡En fin, gracias por el Review!

**Anin WG: ** ¿Sabes? Te recuerdo vagamente de otro fic (No sé cual exactamente, creo que un one-shot: "Niños" o "Un paso más allá" o uno de esa época. Aunque eso no es una gran pista: tuve una época de muchos one-shot.) Sí, bueno Ron casi se nos muere del infarto, pero fue divertido ¡Sobre todo porque era un estúpido jarabe! (Por respeto a la asociación de locutores, no voy a decir que marca de jarabe para la tos me inspiro el fic, pero es tan asqueroso como dice Hermione y no se quita el sabor como dice Ron.) Y sí, también Ron esperaba que Hermione hiciera algo "no propio de ella" (léase, besarlo) Pero tampoco le desagrado la rana de chocolate. ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para escribir!

**Mecha: **(Sí estás leyendo) Sí, bueno, técnicamente, aunque lo intento, Ron no se suicida. Y fue mi intención que todos creyeran eso de Hermione, ¡Así que es un elogio! ¡Gracias por el: "Esta buenísimo!"!

Estoy haciendo todo a las apuradas porque si no publico nunca. Les cuento, si esta alguno por aquí, que desde ya les agradezco los Reviews por "La Mancha" y las respuestas las tendrán en su respectiva continuación. Aunque desde ahora les adelanto algo que me va a restar puntos: No veremos a Ron cuidando de una bebé, o al menos no por demasiado tiempo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Las noseñales

**¡Hola!**

**Esta es la cuarta parte, y por ahora última (hasta que tenga nuevas ideas), de este fic de situaciones únicas en su tipo.**

**Finalmente me decidí y termine con este oneshot que es cortísimo, así que no les tomará mucho tiempo leerlo. Esto explica porque lo publico con tan poca diferencia respecto de la parte anterior. **

**Tiene Spoilers del sexto libro; Es un poco melancólico y, aunque no expresamente, es RW/HG. Es casi todo desde el punto de vista de Lavender, así que debo decir que yo no comparto sus opiniones. Tampoco tengo tan leído y asimilado en el sexto libro, por lo tanto esta un poco tambaleante y quizás inconexo. Pero como, ya se habrán dado cuenta, no es en un futuro como el anterior.**

**En fin… ¡Espero, si no que les guste, que lo toleren!**

**Si dejaron Reviews, busquen allá abajo.**

_**Sui Generis**_

**Las** **no- señales**

Las señales, mejor dicho, las no- señales, eran groseramente obvias.

Herían la sensibilidad de cualquiera.

Pero, de cualquier modo, Lavender se las había arreglado para ignorarlas magistralmente.

Atribuir la más que elocuente reacción de Hermione ante su noviazgo con Ron (Esto es, huir de la Sala Común en forma desesperada y encerrarse a llorar con su otro mejor amigo en un aula vacía.) (Sin hablar de la furiosa bandada de canarios.) A un capricho de la chica, que se daba cuenta ahora que ni el pobretón y fracasado Weasley se fijaría nunca en ella.

Creer que Ron era alérgico al material del que estaba hecho su regalo de Navidad, aunque en verdad era alérgico a su regalo en si mismo. Y a lo que significaba.

Pensar que a Ron lo había contentado que Hermione se hubiera preocupado por él cuando lo habían envenenado. Y no querer ver que hacia muchas semanas que Ron _se moría _por encontrar la forma de acercarse de nuevo a la castaña.

Pensar que nunca se conoce tan bien a alguien como cuando se pelea con él, cada que Ron ponía por las nubes las habilidades, inteligencia, sensatez u honestidad de "Mione". Y claro, como no alabarla así cuando la conocía desde primer año y han pasado tanto juntos.

Adjudicar la expresión de Ron cuando oyó que Hermione salía con McLaggen al simple hecho de que al pelirrojo le extraño no haberlos vistos juntos antes. Y es que Hogwarts es tan pequeño a veces.

Hermione no era del mismo tipo de chica que Lavender. Quizás por eso en seis años de compartir la habitación nunca habían intimado en una amistad. También por eso Lavender veía cada noche, con la misma ira contenida, como Hermione se dormía con una foto sobre la almohada. Una foto donde aparecían ella y sus dos mejores amigos. El problema era que, Lavender pondría la manos en el fuego por eso, no era a Harry a quien miraba la castaña todas las noches. Harry era prácticamente su hermano y más de una vez el año anterior había sido Hermione quién había abrazado a Ginny cuando el moreno había decidido probar suerte con Cho Chang.

No era Harry.

Era el otro. _Su _otro: Ron.

_Su _Ron.

Pero la no señal más grosera, la que en verdad le había partido el corazón era la más sutil también.

Un simple "_No oí" _ y el corazón se le había hecho pedazos.

Un simple "_No oí" _ y el corazón le goteaba despacio desde aquel día hasta que finalmente se rompió, se rebalsó del todo cuando la prefirió a Hermione, a su _mejor amiga Mione_ una noche que los vio bajando del cuarto de los varones.

Y claro, perra, como a su cuarto no había podido llevarlo por todo eso del tobogán.

Allí si que se había desquitado y le había gritado todo.

Y él lo había soportado: con mirada estoica y sin un pelo fuera de lugar.

Eso había sido lo último. El fin del fin.

"_- ¡Hey! ¡Qué buenas piernas tienes, Brown!-"_

Y aunque había sido Draco Malfoy el del comentario, ella no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa. Y tampoco pudo evitar mirar a Ron. Ron no dejaría que nadie le dijera eso. Y mucho menos Malfoy. ¡Por Merlín!

Pero Ron no dijo nada. Ni siquiera había mirado a Malfoy. Ni siquiera parecía haberse dado por aludido.

"_- ¿No piensas decirle nada?-" _

Ron la miró. Casi no tenía gracia defenderla de Malfoy, pensó. No tenía gracia si no era _ella. _

"_- No oí.-" _

Percibía una catástrofe detrás de esas palabras, pero no las detuvo. No le importaba que fueran el principio del fin.

FIN

Bueno, es un poco muy melancólico. La verdad, a mí nunca me cayeron bien ni Lavender ni Parvati. Ellas son del tipo de chicas que yo detesto: persiguiendo lo último de la moda, chismeando sobre la vida de todo el mundo y hasta durmiendo con rimel. Pero estamos a mano, porque yo soy del tipo de chicas que es la víctima favorita de Lavender y Parvati: limpia pero sin preocuparme demasiado por la moda, rata de biblioteca, sin cuerpo perfecto… lo único que me faltaría es tener a todos los chicos a mis pies y ser acusada de vida disoluta. Bueno, justamente eso no, pero fin. La cuestión es que nunca me cayeron bien y después del sexto libro ¡Menos! Cierto es que el que estuvo peor ahí (Y me duele en el alma admitirlo) es Ron. Ya estaba saliendo prácticamente con Hermione ¡Y enojarse porque le había dado un beso a Krum!

Para más, va y se mete con esta por despecho. ¡Es más inmaduro de lo que pensaba! Gracias a Dios que parece que va a madurar un poco…

¡Ay, disculpen! Dormí solo ocho horas (de hecho es lo que suelo dormir, pero con el calor de por acá necesito dormir más) y no sé ni lo que digo. Para más estoy entusiasmada leyendo un libro y mucho tiempo de lectura me deja atontada.

Ahora vamos a responder el Review del one-shot anterior.

(Sobre el subtítulo de oneshot anterior. Si se preguntan "¿Qué ley?" Les cuento: para la Gestalt, escuela de psicología, escuela de la forma, la Ley de destino común es que objetos cercanos espacialmente serán analizados por nosotros como si fueran uno solo, ya sea visualmente o con el mismo criterio. Para hice una adaptación poética de dicha regla)

**Atzweasley: **¡Gracias! ¡Adoro los fics tristes! Sí, bueno en realidad era bastante obvio que para que Ron renegará de los muggles tenía que ser por Harry y Hermione, pero aclare por las dudas. Y sobre la edad, tampoco es una originalidad mía. Hay un fic que de hecho me hizo darme cuenta que Ron vivirá mucho más que Hermione por tener sangre mágica. (Y ese es mucho más triste) Veremos si salta alguna otra rareza. ¡Gracias por el Review!

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
